Ιστορικές Πόλεις Αιγύπτου
Ιστορικαί Πόλεις Αιγύπτου Nomes thumb|300px|[[Κάτω Αίγυπτος.]] thumb|300px|[[Κάτω Αίγυπτος.]] thumb|300px|[[Κάτω Αίγυπτος.]] Κατάλογος Κυριότερων Πόλεων .]] .]] Αιγυπτιακό Δέλτα # Βολβιτίνη (Rosetta), # Αλεξάνδρεια (ALEXANDRIA, # Βουτώ (BUTO, # Ξόις (XOIS # Σάις (SAIS # Ερμόπολη Μικρή (HERMOPOLIS (Tell Baqliya) # Μένδη (MENDES # Τάνις (TANIS # Βούβαστις (BUBASTIS # Άθριβις (ATHRIBUS # Ηλιόπολις (HELIOPOLIS # Λητόπολις (LETOPOLIS (Kom Ausim) # Cairo # Gizza Επτανομία (Memphites, Aphroditopolites, Herakleopolites, Oxyrynchites, Cynopolites, Hermopolites and perhaps Antinoopolites) *15. Μέμφις (MEMPHIS *16. Lisht (or el-Lisht) *17. Αφροδιτόπολις APHRODITOPOLIS (Atfih) *18. Κροκοδειλόπολις CROCODILOPOLIS (Medinet el-Fayum) *19. Ηρακλεόπολις HERAKLEOPOLIS (Ihnasya el-Medina) *20. Αγκυρόπολις ANKYRONPOLIS (el-Hiba) *21. Κυνόπολις HARDAI *22. Αντινοόπολις |ANTINOPOLIS *23. Ερμόπολις Μεγάλη HERMOPOLIS MAGNA (el-Ashmunein) *24. Κουσαί CUSAE (el-Qusiya) Θηβαΐδα *25 Λυκόπολις LYKOPOLIS (Asyut) *26 Ανταιόπολις ANTAEOPOLIS (Qaw el-Kebir) *27 Πανόπολις PANOPOLIS (Akhmim) *28 Άβυδος ABYDOS *29 Τεντυρίς TENTYRIS (Dendera) *30 Κόπτος KOPTOS (Qift) *31 Θήβα THEBES (Luxor) *32 Ερμωνθίς HERMONTHIS (Armant) *33 Λατόπολις LATOPOLIS (Esna) *34 Ειλειθυιόπολις EILEITHYIASPOLIS *35 Ιερακόπολις HIERAKONPOLIS (Kom el-Ahmar) *36 Όμβος OMBOS (Kom Ombo) *37 Ελεφαντίνη ELEPHANTINE *38 Συήνη (Aswan) Πόλεις Δέλτα Province of Egypt, 23 cities under an Augustalis: Alexandria, Hermopolis, Menelaites, Metelis, Bouto, Kabasa, Sais, Naucratis, Andron, Nikiu, Xois, Phragonis, Pachnenunis,Diospolis, Sebennutos, Onuphis, Taua, Cleopatris, Kuno, Busiris, Oasis, Elearchia, Paralos. (Hierocles, Synecdemos, 723:6-726:2) Alphabetical List of Sites *ABYDOS (28), *Akhmim (27), *ALEXANDRIA (2), *ANKYRONPOLIS (20), *ANTAEOPOLIS (26), *ANTINOPOLIS (22), *APHRODITOPOLIS (17), *Armant (32), *Ashmunein (23), *Aswan (38), *Asyut (25), *Atfih (17), *ATHRIBUS (10), *BUBASTIS (9), *BUTO (3), *Cairo (13) *CROCODILOPOLIS (18), *CUSAE (24), *Dendera (29), *EILEITHYIASPOLIS (34), *ELEPHANTINE (37), *el-Ashmunein (23), *el-Hiba (20), *el-Lisht (16), *el-Qusiya (24), *Esna (33), *Gizza (14), *HARDAI (21), *HELIOPOLIS (11), *HERAKLEOPOLIS (19), *HERMONTHIS (32), *HERMOPOLIS (6), *HERMOPOLIS MAGNA (23), *Hiba (20), *HIERAKONPOLIS (35), *Ihnasya el-Medina (19), *Kom Ausim (12), *Kom el-Ahmar (35), *Kom Ombo (36), *KOPTOS (30), *LATOPOLIS (33), *LETOPOLIS (12), *Lisht (16), *Luxor (31), *LYKOPOLIS (25), *Medinet el-Fayum (18), *MEMPHIS (15), *MENDES (7), *OMBOS (36), *PANOPOLIS (27), *Qaw el-Kebir (26), *Qift (30), *Qusiya (24), *Rosetta (1), *SAIS (5), *TANIS (8) *Tell Baqliya (6), *TENTYRIS (29), *THEBES (31), *XOIS (4). List of nomes http://www.reshafim.org.il/ad/egypt/geography/cities.htm .]] A. NOMES OF THE DELTA. The most important were: *1. The Μενελαΐτιδα Menelaite; chief town Canobus, with a celebrated temple and oracle of Serapis (Strab. p. 801; Plut. Is. et Osir. 100.27.) *2. The Ανδροπολίτιδα Andropolite; chief town Andropolis. *3. The Σεβεννύτιδα Sebennytic; capital Pachnamunis (Ptol.), worshipped Latona. *4. The Χεμμίτιδα Chemmite (Hdt. 2.165); capital Buto. Its deity was also called Buto, whom the Greeks identified with Leto. Ptolemy calls this canton φθενότης, and Pliny (5.9) Ptenetha. *5. The Ονουφίτιδα Onuphite; chief town Onuphis. (Hdt. 2.166.) *6. The Φθεμφουθίτιδα Phthemphuthite; capital Tava. (φθεμφονθὶ νομός, Ptol.; Phthempha, Plin. Nat. 5.9.) *7. The Σαΐτιδα Saite; chief city Sais, worshipped Neith or Athene, and contained a tomb and a sanctuary of Osiris. (Hdt. 2.170; Strab. p. 802.) Under the dynasty of the Saitic Kings this was the principal of the Deltaic cantons. *8. The Βουσιρίτιδα Busirite; capital Busiris, worshipped Isis, and at one epoch, according to Hellenic tradition at least, sacrificed the red-coloured men who came over the sea, i. e. the nomades of Syria and Arabia (Hdt. 1.59, 33, 165; Strab. p. 802; Plut. de Is. et Os. p. 30.) *9. The Θμουΐτιδα Thmuite; chief town Thmuis (Hdt. 2.168), afterwards incorporated with the following: *10. The Μενδησίτιδα Mendesian; capital Mendes (Hdt. 2.42, 46; Diod. 1.84), worshipped the goat Mendes, or the horned Pan. *11. The Τανίτιδα Tanite; chief town Tanis. (Hdt. 2.166; Strab. p. 802.) In this nome tradition affirmed that the Hebrew legislator was born and educated. *12. The Βουβαστίτιδα Bubastite; capital Bubastus, contained a noble temple of Bubastis or Artemis. (Hdt. 2.59, 67, 137.) *13. The Αθριβίτιδα Athribite; capital Athribis, where the shrewmouse and crocodile were held in reverence. *14. The Ηλιοπολίτιδα Heliopolite; west of the Delta, and sacred to the sun, from whom its capital Heliopolis (On) derived its name. (Hdt. 2.9; Diod. 5.56; J. AJ 2.3.) *15. The Ηρωοπολίτιδα Heroopolite; chief town Heroopolis ( = Tell el-Maskhuta) (= Pithum, Pithunos), a principal seat of the worship of Typhon, the evil or destroying genius. Besides these the Delta contained other less important nomes, *the Νιτριώτιδα Nitriote, where the Natron Lakes, Nitrariae (Plin. Nat. 5.9) were situated; *the Λητοπολίτιδα Letopolite (Strab. p. 807); *the Προσωπίτιδα Prosopite; *the Λεοντοπολίτιδα Leontopolite; *the Μετηλίτιδα (Mentelite); πόλις Μέτηλις *the Φαρβαιθίτιδα (Pharbaethite); *and the Σεθραΐτιδα Sethraite. .]] B. NOMES OF THE HEPTANOMIS. The most important were :-- *1. The Μεμφίτιδα (Memphite), whose chief city Memphis was the capital of Egypt, and the residence of the Pharaohs, who succeeded Psammetichus B.C. 616. The Memphite Nome rose into importance on the decline of the kingdom of Thebais, and was itself in turn eclipsed by the Hellenic kingdom of Alexandria. MEMPHIS *2. The Αφροδιτοπολίτιδα (Aphroditopolite); chief town Aphroditopolis, was dedicated to Athor or Aphrodite. *3. The Αρσινοΐτιδα (Arsinoite), the Fayoom, celebrated for its worship of the crocodile, from which its capital Crocodilopolis, afterwards Arsinoe, derived its name. ARSINOE The Labyrinth and the Lake of Moeris were in this canton. *4. The Ηρακλεώτιδα (Heracleote), in which the ichneumon was worshipped. Its principal town was Heracleopolis Magna. *5. The Ερμοπολίτιδα (Hermopolite), the border nome between Middle and Upper Egypt. This was at a very early period a flourishing canton. Its chief city Hermopolis stood near the frontiers of the Heptanomis, 1.40a little to the north of the castle and toll-house (Ἑρμοπολιτάνη φυλακή, Strab. p. 813), where the portage was levied on all craft coming from the Upper Country. *6. The Κυνοπολίτιδα (Cynopolite), the seat of the worship of the hound and dog-headed deity Anubis. Its capital was Cynopolis, which must however be distinguished from the Deltaic city and other towns of the same name. (Strab. p. 812; Ptol.; Plut. Is. et Osir. 100.72.） *The Greater Oasis (Ammonium) and the Lesser were reckoned among the Heptanomite Cantons: but both were considered as one nome only. OASES C. NOMES OF UPPER EGYPT. The most important were:-- *1. The Λυκοπολίτιδα (Lycopolite), dedicated to the worship of the wolf. Its chief town was Lycopolis. *2. The Ανταιοπολίτιδα (Antaeopolite), probably worshipped Typhon (Diod. 1.21); its capital was Antaeopolis (Plut. de Solert. Anim. 23.) *3. The Αφροδιτοπολίτιδα (Aphroditopolite), Nome (2), Heptanomis. In cases where a southern and a northern canton possessed similar objects of worship, the latter was probably an offset or colony of the former, as the Thebaid was the original cradle of Egyptian civilisation, which advanced northward. *4. The Πανοπολίτιδα (Panopolite) or, as it was afterwards called, the Χεμμίτιδα (Chemmite), offered hero-worship to an apotheosized man, whom the Greeks compared to the Minyan hero Perseus. (Hdt. 2.91.) This canton, whose chief town was Panopolis or Chemmis (Diod. 1.18), was principally inhabited by linen-weavers and stonemasons. *5. The Θινίτιδα (Thinite), probably one of the most ancient, as it was originally the leading nome of the Thebaid, and the nome or kingdom of Menes of This, the founder of the Egyptian monarchy. The Thinite nome worshipped Osiris, contained a Memnonium, and, in Roman times at least (Amm. Marc. 19.12; Spartian. Hadrian. 14), an oracle of Besa. Its capital was Abydus, or, as it was called earlier, This. ABYDUS *6. The Τεντυρίτιδα (Tentyrite), worshipped Athor (Aphrodite), Isis, and Typhon. Its inhabitants hunted the crocodile, and were accordingly at feud with the Ombite nome. (Juv. xv.) Its chief town was Tentyra. *7. The Coptite, whose inhabitants were principally occupied in the caravan trade between Berenice, Myos Hormos, and the interior of Arabia and Libya. Its capital was Coptos. COPTOS *8. The Ερμωνθίτιδα (Hermonthite), worshipped Osiris and his son Orus: its chief town was Hermonthis. *9. The Απολλωνίτιδα (Apollonite), like the Tentyrite nome, destroyed the crocodile (Strab. p. 817; Plin. Nat. 5.9; Aelian, H. An. 10.21; Plut. Is. et Os. 50), and reverenced the sun. Its capital was Apollinopolis Magna. This nome is sometimes annexed to the preceding. *10. The Ομβίτιδα (Ombite), (Ombites praefectura, Plin. Nat. 5.9), worshipped the crocodile as the emblem of Sebak (comp. supra (6) and (9), and the Arsinoite (3), Heptanomite nomes). Ombos was its capital. The quarries of sandstone, so much employed in Egyptian architecture, were principally seated in this canton. ----------- The nomes are listed in separate tables for Upper and Lower Egypt Lower Egypt http://webspace.webring.com/people/kk/khenemetamun/Cities.html Upper Egypt Σύνοψη http://sk.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoznam_staroegyptsk%C3%BDch_s%C3%ADdiel http://www.trismegistos.org/geo/authors_georef_list.php?tm=49&p=11 Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Oxyrynchos (p. 494) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Panos polis (p. 501) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγύπτιος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Papremis (p. 502) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Paremphis (p. 503) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Pasteris (p. 510) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγύπτιος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Pempte (p. 516) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Pelousion (p. 521) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Pinamys (p. 523) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Plinthine (p. 527) b AD 540 ca. ἡ Αἰγυπτία Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Pnebebis (p. 528) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Prosopis (p. 536) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Polis kai Senos (p. 541) c AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Rinokouroura (p. 545) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Sadalis (p. 549) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγύπτιος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Sais (p. 550) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Sampseira (p. 554) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Sargantis (p. 556) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγύπτιος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Sebennytos (p. 558) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Sethroe (p. 559) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Senos (p. 562) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Sigynnos (p. 565) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγύπτιος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Syis (p. 590) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Tamiathis (p. 599) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Tanis (p. 601) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Taposeiris (p. 602) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Taua (p. 607) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Tentyris (p. 616) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Teuochis (p. 619) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγύπτιος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Trechis (p. 634) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Troia (p. 639) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Tyana (p. 640) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Phagrorion (p. 654) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγυπτιακός Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Phakousa (p. 655) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Pharan (p. 658) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Pharbaithos (p. 658) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Philadelpheia (p. 665) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Chaireou (p. 677) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγύπτιος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Chenoboskia (p. 692-693) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Chortaso (p. 696) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Pseneros (p. 701) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγύπτιος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Psinaphthos (p. 702) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Psinektabis (p. 702) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγύπτιος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Psochemmis (p. 705) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Η21 Herakleoboukoloi AD 540 ca. Αἰγυπτιακός Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Ι32 Hiera Nesos b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Xois (p. 481) b AD 540 ca. Αἰγύπτιος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Phila (p. 665) b AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Chemmis (p. 690-691) h AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Chompso (p. 695) d AD 540 ca. Αἴγυπτος Stephanos of Byzantion, Ethnica, s.v. Ζ17 Zephyrion b http://cornellia.fws1.com/Egypt/egypt.swf 1 - Men-nefer Memphis (Mit Rahina) 2 - Sekhem Letopolis (Ausim) 3 - Per Nebet Imau Gynaecopolis (Kom el-Hisn?) 4 - Tcheka Prosopis (Menuf?) 5 - Sai Sais (Sa el-Hagar) 6 - Khaset Xois (Tell Sakha) 7 - Per Hut Neb Imenti Metelis (Macil near El-Aft?) 8 - Per Atem Heroonpolis (Tell el-Maskhuta) 9 - Dedu Busiris (Abusir Bana) 10 - Hut Ta Heri Ib Athribis (Benha) 11 - Hesebt Pharbaethos (Horbeit area) 12 - Tchebnetcher Sebennytos (Samannud) 13 - Iunu Heliopolis (El-Matariya) 14 - Djani Tanis (San el-Hagar) 15 - Per Djehuti Hermoplois Parva (Damanhur) 16 - Per Banebded Mendes (Tell el-Ruba) 17 - Behdet Diospolis Inferior (Tell el-Balamun) 18 - Per Bastet Bubastis (Tell Basta) 19 - Par Wadjit Buto (Kom el-Farain) 20 - Per Sopdu Arabia (Saft el-Henna) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αρχαία Αίγυπτος *Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *